Dear father
by Writer207
Summary: The letters Alan wrote to his father in his childhood. One-shot.


_12-14-2006_

_Dear daddy,_

_Its me, Alan, your son. This is the first time I write you, because only a few days ago I dared writing you and a few hours ago my uncle told me he could send you this letter. So, hi!_

_I only dared to write you know because I just have passed my english grammar test. I know it doesnt sound spectacular, but with a teacher like Uncle Horace it is a miracle I actually passed that test._

_I hope your proud of me, because I studied hard in my room in the superhero hospital what my uncle keeps calling mighty med for a reason. I didnt know hospitals had names, but I dont exactly like this name._

_I hope to get a letter back from you soon. I love you!_

_From your son, Alan_

* * *

_01-01-2009_

_Dear daddy,_

_It's me again. I don't know if Uncle Horace has already told you, but I'm gonna say it anyway; he wants to make me an intern._

_First I couldn't believe my ears, too. I was so surprised. How can someone of my age become an unpaid intern at the best and most advanced hospital in the world? The answer is simple: when your uncle is the boss, you can become an intern. Uncle Horace is gonna focus on my medical education now. he even says that I can become the new boss when he goes in retirement if I'm as good as he is._

_But you probably have already heard about that, so I won't waste your time anymore._

_Write you later!_

_Alan_

* * *

_05-26-2012_

_D__ear daddy,_

_I know I sent you a letter just yesterday, but this is something I need to tell someone and since I will only meet you when I'm a man, I figured I could tell you my problem._

_The thing is: I'm not as good as everyone thinks I am. I am a very bad intern and an even worse doctor. I only mess things up: I drop syringes, I accidentally let the needed instruments float through the air and I break stuff so many times everyone has a Pendorian to clean up the mess I made. Even Uncle Horace is saying I have to try harder._

_I am already trying hard. Why won't he see I just want to be like him and be one of the greatest doctors in the world? Why won't he see I'm already giving everything I have to complete this course? _

_You'll understand, won't you? You probably had to work hard, too, to become the great hero you are today. And, if you please replied for a change, can I know one thing about you? I don't ask much, I was just wondering why you never come to the Mighty Med when you're hurt. Even the best heroes get hurt, too…_

_Wish you the best of luck in your next fight!_

_Alan Diaz_

* * *

_10-07-2013_

_Dear dad,_

_It was all over the news and I'm sure you know about it, but I need to tell someone or I might go crazy. There are Normos working at the Med. Normos! Two incompetent, dumb, idiotic Normos! Who cares if they know everything they need to know from comic books while others like me study hard to pass any silly test Uncle Horace gives me?_

_Also, I too was on the news, even if I was just mentioned. I was that boy who clearly disguised his voice by talking in a coffee mug. I just wanted to protect those working in- and outside the Mighty Med, to warn them Normos know about us. I can't believe Uncle Horace lets them work here for 100 dollars a week._

_I've been checking through the list of everyone who checked in the hospital, but strangely enough I couldn't find your name, Optimo, not in there. I wonder why you never checked in._

_From Alan Diaz_

* * *

_04-07-2014_

_Dear dad,_

_Something strange has been going on with me. I didn't dare to tell anyone at first, but after I talked to Horace about it, I knew it was normal. So I thought you had the right to know as well what I'm going through._

_No, it's not puberty. The past days, whenever I get scared, I turn into an animal or i change partially in an animal. I once had only the tail and the smell of a skunk! Horace says I got that power from my grandfather and since he's born at least 1000 years b. C., it has to be your side of the family. Did your father have the power to turn into animals?_

_Also, it would be nice if you'd send a letter back; I've already written hundreds of them, but you never send anything back. Would you please tell me why?_

_I hope to hear something from you for a change,_

_Alan Diaz_

* * *

_06-30-2014_

_Dear father,_

_Or should I say, dear Normo?_

_Because that's what you are._

_I can't believe Uncle Horace lied to me about you. I can't believe I am half-Normo, I can't believe I have been writing letters to a Normo all those time! I can't believe everything I knew about you and about myself is all a big lie._

_That explains why you never checked in. that explains why Horace didn't want me to meet you right away. That explains why you never send anything back. You probably have never even received a letter from me, either! Or it could be Uncle Horace reading these stupid letters which I bothered to write._

_If you read this, Horace, than you must know I have had enough of your lies! You should have told me I was half-Normo right away instead of lying to me. That Super-Secret Heroes in Hiding, you made that up too, didn't you?_

_I am very disappointed in you, Uncle Horace. Why didn't you tell me who and what I was from day one? Why couldn't I know the truth?_

* * *

_09-15-2014_

_Dear Normo, _

_I don't know why I bother to still write you these letters, but if you are real – even though I have decided Uncle Horace was telling the truth – you will read this, because I am sending this to you myself. Even if Uncle Horace doesn't know this and you warn him, I still need to say this._

_You probably heard about Catastrophe's brief return. Well, separated from their Dyad, they are just two stupid Normos. When my Uncle Horace was in danger and almost killed, I tackled him and separated the two pieces of the Dyad and destroyed them. So, because I destroyed that darned Dyad, I destroyed the chance of Catastrophe ever returning. He still is split up into these twin Normos, but they'll never be too powerful._

_Why I am telling you this, even if it is none of your business? I just want a little recognition for my deed. Horace said he sort of helped destroy it because he yelled it had to be destroyed. I considered putting them back together, but destroyed them anyways. So, yes, a little recognition would be nice, especially if it comes from Uncle Horace._

_Alan Diaz_

* * *

_11-10-2014_

_Dear Normo,_

_I just finished my first day of a Normo school. Uncle Horace doesn't care and others don't want to talk to me about that, so that's why I yet again write you a letter._

_It is amazing, and it's unlike anything I've ever seen before. That place is even more dramatically than the hospital, and that's saying something. Normos are way more fascinating than I could've ever imagined. It's wonderful how they can do things without having powers. There were dancers and pranksters and there was this popular girl who turned me down. School is awesome!_

_Also, the lessons are great. I am actually learning things, those things about which I am sure Uncle Horace would have never taught me, like the language named Spanish! I already know one line: ¿__Dónde está la biblioteca? __I am not sure what it means, but know it is better than not knowing any other language than English!_

_And I have finally made some friends. Yes, they're Normos, but at least they accept me. They're amazing and give me enough insight in the daily Normo lives. A male friend of mine is very weird and a female friend of mine is quite aggressive and harsh on people. I absolutely love them!_

_That's all, more don't you have to know!_

_Alan Diaz_

* * *

_2017_

_Dear father,_

_Yes, I am calling you father again. And yes, I am writing you after three years of nothing. I have my reasons._

_You may not know this, but next Friday, I will be graduating from Logan High, along with the two Normo doctors Kaz and Oliver, with superhero Skylar Storm and my Normo friends Gus and Jordan. I've heard my uncle will give a party for me. Oliver and Kaz have one of their own at their home. I don't know what Gus and Jordan will do for their graduation, but I will be having my own party at the Mighty Med next Saturday._

_I won't only graduate from Logan High, but I will also graduate as a doctor and I will possibly be hired immediately after my Mighty Graduation. I've reached my goal to become a doctor, and it has been a while since someone under my wings has died or became sicker. Oliver and Kaz sometimes come to me for advice._

_But that's not the reason why I am writing you. I am because I want you to know that I forgive you, even though you've had nothing to do with this. I figured Uncle Horace did the right thing in the end: he kept my heritage a secret. I don't know what should have happened if I had known from day one, and I don't care anymore. I forgive Uncle Horace for lying to me and I forgive you for not being there for me. Uncle Horace still is more of a father for me than you will ever be – excuse my choice of words._

_And I heard that it's your birthday on my Graduation day. I am sure I won't be able to write that day myself, nor will I ever find the courage to tell you but now. So… happy birthday, dad. If you read this, Normo or not, I wish you a happy birthday._

_This will be the last letter I will ever write. I am sorry, but I can't do this anymore._

_Goodbye._

_Alan Diaz_

* * *

Graduation day. The day he had been waiting for so long has now finally arrived. Horace was driving Alan to the Mighty Med, where they would prepare for the party of tomorrow. It's obvious to say Alan has changed. He has learned to control his anger issues and now doesn't attack weak and pathetic heroes anymore. He respected Kaz and Oliver, learned and now was respected by everyone when he once wasn't. _They'll be waiting,_ he thought, _I am after all the first super who graduates from a Normo school._

But when they arrived at the Mighty Med, nobody was there, but this one man he had only seen once in his life. Alan came closer and shook his head on confusion when he saw Nelson waving at them.

"Uncle Horace, what is he doing here?" he asked, and Horace smiled. He had been keeping secrets again. But yeah, that was Horace. He loves secrets, but not as much as he loves bridges. He put a hand on Alan's shoulder and pointed with the other one at Nelson.

"I figured there was one man who wanted to see you when nobody is partying. Nelson, your turn." He let Nelson approach Alan, and the young man noticed the Normo held a lot of paper in his hands. He extended his hand, which Alan shook. Nelson smiled.

"Look at you. You're not that boy who came to visit me once anymore. Oh, what I came here for are these," he handed the papers over to the boy, "These are letters which he never could send you." Alan immediately knew who they were talking about. Soon, Alan began to read the letters from his father, curious about what words he had written.

_Dear Alan, I am glad to finally hear from you. I may not know you in person, but Horace sends me pictures weekly, which show you are doing your best. You may not know me now, but know that I am proud about your passed test. You've probably studied hard. I see a few mistakes in your letter too, but I don't mind. You can learn from your faults, everyone can. I am sorry, but I can't write something back now. I am writing this, knowing I can't send it back. But you'll be fine. I know you will._

_Dear Alan, I am so glad for you. Horace must really see some potential in you if he wants you as an intern. You won't get paid, but you'll learn and that's a great thing. In fact, you are the one informing me about this. When I read your letter, I was overjoyed. And I am glad that you still write me letters when I can't send you mine. But know that I will always write a response. Good luck there._

_Dear Alan, I don't know how good or bad you are, but as long as you believe in yourself and work hard, you will achieve anything. And yes, I too worked hard to become a hero and I've worked hard to protect you. No day passes by without thinking about you and your safety. And I am not officially coming to the Mighty Med, because of the precautions your uncle and I made. Everything will be clear when you come of age._

_Dear Alan, I have seen the news, but I did not know you were the source. It seems you are a clear bearer of my genes – I too do everything in my might to protect everyone, even if it means going to the news. And again, you are special and you have to work hard. And after all the hard work, you can take a break. This isn't negative comment, it's a positive one. You can do it – I'll always support you. And as I wrote before, I can never officially check in the hospital. You'll hear about this later._

_Dear Alan, I am very pleased to hear my father passed down his shape-shifting abilities down to you. I am certain you will learn to control them completely. And as I have explained before, both of us would be in great danger if I write a letter and send it to you. You never know who reads it before it reaches the one who has the rights to read it._

_Dear Alan, Horace made up that lie to protect both of us from Razor Claw. He has sworn revenge against me and my family and has already cost the life of your mother. I hope you realize this was to protect you. I hate it to pretend to be a Normo when you are around, but I hope you understand why. None of this is made up; I wonder when you will read this and find peace with me and Horace…_

_Dear Alan, I heard from your deed. I am deeply proud of you for not choosing the Dark but the Good Side. And even if you can't be a hero, you will be a great doctor. And Horace is now too protecting you – villains will target the person who destroyed the most powerful villain ever, to proof their own invincibility. That's why Horace said that; that's why I still can't see you._

_Dear Alan, going to a Normo school is great for a super like you. It helps you explore their world and you will finally be educated the way you should have been educated all those years ago. I like your friends, and they seem to like me, too. And Spanish is a good language. Remember that same day, the one Horace needed your blood to save a dying superhero? I was that dying superhero. I only had ten minutes left when you came in and saved my life. I never got the chance to thank you, so now I'll do it. Thank you for saving my life._

_Dear Alan, I am proud of the man you have become. I might not have seen you grown up, I might not have been the father figure you needed, but I still am your father. And I want to fix that. I know you've come so far reading this. I know you probably still see me as the Normo who is oblivious about his son, but it is time for the truth. Horace said you'd meet me when you were a man, and today you are._

_Look at me, please, and all will become clear._

When Alan looked at his side, Nelson was changed. No longer did Alan see Nelson the Normo standing before him, but it was Nelson the hero with armor and looking like a hero. Alan gaped at the man, who smiled at him.

"Oh Alan," he began, "Today is indeed my birthday. This is the best gift anyone has given me yet. Thanks for the opportunity, Horace. Alan, I am Nelson Oakley, also known as Optimo, and I am your father." Alan still gaped at Optimo, then at Horace, and then back at Optimo. Before anyone could tell what Alan was going to do, he hugged his father, and Nelson hugged his son too.

After all those years, father and son finally didn't need to hear or tell lies anymore. Alan was capable to protect himself from Razor Claw. They needn't fear a hostage situation, for the other would soon come to save his relative.

Father and son were brought together at once.

* * *

**Hey guys! I've wanted to explore Alan's background ever since I've seen Optimo on the screen, and I have finally found the perfect way to do this. I know, I should be studying for exams, but I just couldn't wait to write this and put it online. I figured Alan would try to get some contact with his father through letters, and thus this was created. I hope you liked this one-shot - I might be doing one exploring Experion's background too. But for now, I'll keep studying and you guys can keep on reading.**

**Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Writer207**


End file.
